Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for preparing coal water slurries.
Coal water slurries are widely used these days in such as gasification industries. Generally, higher coal concentration in a coal water slurry with an acceptable viscosity are more desirable. However, currently available systems and methods cannot provide satisfactory coal water slurries, especially from low rank coals.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for preparing coal water slurries.